the love song
by heartumbles
Summary: He didn't do the whole love song thing. Normally. (Happy 8/13!)


_I'm going to kill him. I am going to KILL him!_

Most residents of Rhodes Hall's third floor knew it was best to steer clear of the blond stomping down the hall that night. It wasn't his regular routine, but he marched his way to his boyfriend's dorm often enough for fellow students to know that a certain redhead was either in for a world of trouble or a night of rough (rather loud) makeup sex. Usually the latter.

Though, tonight was quite different. Roxas had a letter gripped tightly in his fist and a glare that could easily rattle the coolest of resolutions. He was fuming by the time he got to Axel's room. The door was usually unlocked and cracked open at this hour, so visitors were never a surprise, but Axel jumped when it was shoved open. He looked up from his bed, pressing a textbook against his chest.

Roxas didn't waste any time, slamming the door behind him and unfolding the letter. He shook it. "What the hell is this?"

Axel arched a brow. "It looks like a piece of paper."

"I mean what's _on_ the paper."

Student Media had delivered the letter to Roxas' mailbox that morning. Normally not a problem, since he wrote pieces for the campus newspaper whenever he could work in the time, but he hadn't expected a special invitation to an upcoming open mic night. And he definitely hadn't expected a special request to sing the original song he had written and recorded for Axel just weeks ago.

It was a special song. He had never cared enough to write one for anyone before now, and he had sent it to Axel as a gift for their two year anniversary. He'd worked hard on it, stressed over it, until he reached the final stages where he felt an overwhelming sense of pride and joy at being able to share it at last. He'd even saved it on a flash drive and wrapped it up in a small gift box. A disgustingly sappy, yet sincere love song.

And he'd meant it to stay private.

Roxas marched over to the bed and shoved the letter in Axel's face. Axel read it over before cracking a small grin. "Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah? Mind telling me how they even know about that song in the first place?"

"Maybe I kinda sent it in."

"You did _what_?"

Axel bit his lip. He could tell he was on thin ice just from the tone in Roxas' voice, but he couldn't help but find the situation amusing. "I really don't see the problem here. You get your own audience, free of charge."

"I don't _want_ an audience."

"But you sing all the time. And you're good at it-"

"That's not the point!"

Roxas stood there with a scowl, barely able to keep his voice even, crushing the letter all over again-and all Axel could think to do was smile about it. Like this was all a good-natured joke. Like laughing it off would make calm him down. It didn't matter that Student Media had liked it or that Axel had meant well or that the exposure would actually do Roxas some good. One of the most intimate things he'd ever created had been sent out without his permission, set before prying eyes, unwanted ears.

_It was for you, idiot. I always sing for you. Always, just you._

The words were there, but he couldn't quite get them out. It took for Roxas to open and close his mouth repeatedly, stumbling over his words, and then turning his back with a resigned huff for Axel to realize just how rattled the boy was. His features softened as he set his book aside and draped a hand over Roxas' shoulder. "You're really that upset?"

"I wrote that song for you, Axel. Just you."

He sounded small, so small that Axel felt a twinge of regret for the first time since sending the song. "Oh, babe."

"Don't."

Axel wrapped arms around him anyway, planting a long kiss on the blond's cheek. Roxas moved his head, trying to dodge it, but gave up when Axel just tightened his hold and nuzzled his face with a chuckle. "I really, really love your voice, y'know? It's pretty."

Roxas folded his arms and didn't respond.

"And it's a really good song," he muttered into the blond's cheek. "I thought it'd be nice to share, yeah? They were holding a competition last week on the campus station. Said they'd play the winner's song. They picked someone else's, but I figured it was worth a shot..."

Roxas glared pointedly at the empty bed across the room-Axel's roommate had left the sheets bunched up in a mess, folders and binders propped open with study guides to a biology exam Roxas remembered him mentioning. Axel's voice, low and soft, cut into his attempt to distract himself.

"I can go and sing it for you instead?"

He thought about it, imagined Axel sitting up on some makeshift stage with an acoustic guitar trying to sing a love song meant for himself. And, without meaning too, Roxas gave an amused snort because Axel was as tone deaf as the sky was blue. He knew it, too. And whatever anger Roxas had fizzled out at that point, and he couldn't get the image of Axel intentionally making a fool of himself just to save Roxas from embarrassment out of his mind.

"No..." Roxas sighed and unfolded the letter yet again. Gently, this time. He eyed it thoughtfully before saying, "But you sure as hell better be there when I go, you got that?"

He could feel Axel's smile against his cheek. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
